fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ordinary Crit
Ordinary Crit ''is a review system run by that reviews any article, giving out highs, lows and improvements that he sees in the article, there isn't really anything special you will see here. It is apart of the League of Fantendo Critics 2.0. Reviews are split into two categories; Completed and Construction. Completed is reviews for articles that are completed. These reviews will have no note beside them. These reviews are likely to be more critical since i'm basing it off everything that I see infront of me. Construction reviews will have a note beside them saying (Construction). Construction is reviews for articles that are not finished yet, and as such these reviews are likely to be more nice on the article since i'm basing it off what the page could be, as well as whats infront of me. If I think the page has great potential but hasn't been realized yet due to it still being in production, this will obviously affect my ranking This is very important to note because you might think some games don't belong in the same rank as another game. I really wanted to note this because reviewing complete articles and articles still in development are very different and I shall be harder or nicer on the article depending on it's current state of development. ''This goes without saying, but these reviews are solely my opinion obviously, so there isn't really much point whining over what I say because that's what I see. If we don't see eye to eye well too bad. 5/5 Games which recieve a 5/5 or "This is Amazing" are listed below. *Mario Kart Sprint by *Mario & Luigi: Brothers in Arms by *Radioactive by *Ironworks Pioneers by *Fantendo Smash Bros. Fatality by 4/5 Games which recieve a 4/5 or "This is Great" are listed below. *Heroforce by (Construction) *Amy Jackson by *Mario Party 11 by *~Wild World~ by (Construction) * Elementals by (Re-Review) review: 3/5 *Mario Party NX by (Construction) *Bravely Struggle by Multiple People (Construction) 3/5 Games which recieve a 3/5 or "This is Ok" are listed below. *The Temple of Dreams by *Umbrella Waffle by (Construction) *The Final Five Nights by (Construction) *Dynasty Warriors X by (Construction) *Mario Kart Double Dash: All Powered Up! by *Krystal Pérez by *Fierce Tales by *Metroid: Planet Protector by 2/5 Games which recieve a 2/5 or "This is Bad" are listed below. *Simple Scrimmage by (Construction) *Sonic Adventure 3 (2016 video game) by (Construction) *Triggerbound by 1/5 Games which recieve a 1/5 or "This Sucks" are listed below. * Requests If you would like me to review your article, request it below in the comments. I will then add it to the list when it's in progress or i've seen it, and add it to it's respective placing once the review has been published. If I take forever don't hesitate to notify me through Chat, Skype or Talk Page cause I probably just haven't seen your request or forgotten about it. * Category:League of Fantendo Critics 2.0 Category:Reviews